The present invention relates to an apparatus for performing a punching operation. More particularly, the invention relates to collecting punched paper chads or chips produced by the punching operation of a sheet punch.
Punches used to perform a punching operation, such as punching one or more holes in a stack of paper sheets, produce paper chads or chips that are often collected in a collection device or “chip tray”.